


Avenge Vampires

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon frowned after Sarah Croydon's spirit faded into view by the stake where she was killed.





	Avenge Vampires

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon frowned after Sarah Croydon's spirit faded into view by the stake where she was killed. The superstitious townspeople were all going to suffer. Charles kissed the spirit before he abandoned her. He returned with a struggling and frightened man. Charles smiled the minute Sarah's spirit attacked the man. 

 

THE END


End file.
